


Rhodey's Playlist Does Have All the Mulan Songs

by balogan03



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, The Sound of Music References, Vision is Victor Shade, and Tony's, civil war never happened, i wrote this in the span of 3 hours, neutral work, rhodey and tony are possibly boyfriends, rhodey is possibly vision's adopted dad because he's the only healthy person inthe mcu, sure hope there isnt any big typos, this is technically not anti team cap but ..., vision is also bruce's, vision is helen's son, you can literally interpret it as anti cap or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balogan03/pseuds/balogan03
Summary: Watching the Sound of Music was obviously essential to Vision's continuing study of humans.(And it really shouldn't matter if some people enjoy singing along to Disney songs.)





	Rhodey's Playlist Does Have All the Mulan Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the heartbroken hearts that watched fucking endgame. fuck you marvel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+heartbroken+hearts+that+watched+fucking+endgame.+fuck+you+marvel).



> im sleep deprived. help.
> 
> ps: this is somehow exactly 666 words. i think the devil possessed me so they could write this as a way to release their frustration about the mcu

“I do not understand the wide-spread obsession with this movie,” Vision voiced once they were an hour into _The Sound of Music_.

Rhodey’s momentary pause at the android’s question gave Tony ample time to steal a handful of buttery popcorn from the closely protected bowl in Rhodey’s lap.

He turned his attention back to Tony and hurriedly took the bowl out of his line of sight, glaring at him with daring intent.

Tony raised his hands, adopting a wide-eyed innocent look that was put off by the crunching of food in his mouth.

Assured that his popcorn was safe from Tony’s thieving ways, Rhodey turned back to Vision and gave him a smile that the android returned with his own - looking a bit off-putting with the hesitant smile against shockingly red skin.

Vision was starting to use his powers to make his skin look human, adopting the persona Victor Shade while he attended sociology and psychology courses in a close by local college, but his smile - a thing Tony and Rhodey were still actively trying to help him with - looked strange even as Victor Shade.

“I don’t think Tony having all the songs on his playlist and jamming out to them whenever he thinks nobody’s home counts as a wide-spread obsession,” Rhodey said, his smile gaining an edge of teasing as his bowl of popcorn accidentally wandered towards Tony.

The inventor grabbed a fist full of popcorn and threw it at Rhodey.

“Fuck you,” he shot back before sinking back into the comfortable coach they were all sitting on as he gave the tv the stinkeye.

FRIDAY piped up, “It’s alright, Boss. You and James may create a support group for people with an obsession with musical playlists.”

Rhodey’s mouth popped open and Tony ducked to avoid the pillow suddenly swung at him.

“You told her, you asshole!” he accused, hand inching toward another pillow.

“It wasn’t me! Pepper was the one who found your Mulan playlist!”

Rhdoey’s eyes narrowed and Tony could tell he was making plans to get back at Pepper, something that required careful and decisive planning so that she couldn’t hijack it and turn it against him.

Vision tilted his head and turned back to the screen, where it showed Maria and the Von Trapp kids on a boat having loads of singing fun.

“Perhaps we should have a Disney musical marathon next,” he mused.

“I’ll add it to the watching queue and start up the karaoke machine,” FRIDAY smoothly replied to Vision, the twinkling noise that represented her laughter following her deceleration.

Tony laughed and Rhodey flushed, both knowing that whenever they had ever done a Disney marathon, Rhodey ended up singing every song while Tony recorded and later used for blackmail until the incriminating footage was deleted mysteriously.

Vision stared at them indecisively, but Tony recognized the look as faint amusement.

“Sure,” Rhodey finally agreed as he glanced at Vision again.

It amused Tony to no end how much of a soft spot Rhodey had for Vision.

According to him, Vision was part Tony ( _“stupid genius”_ as Rhodey put it), part Bruce (a genius he once saw collapse in the lab from sleep deprevation because Bruce had gone four days with no rest and hadn’t noticed), and part Helen (who he’d apparently seen eat ramen dry as a last resort but was still somehow _“the healthiest of all of them”_ ).

“Let’s start with _Mulan_ first!” Tony announced happily, a proud smile on his face in response to Rhodey’s glare.

“Yes,” Vision announced indifferently yet still with the same edge of amusement as from before, “I would very much enjoy the Colonel’s rendition of “I’ll Make a Man Out of You.””

Tony’s booming laughter, joined with Vision’s slightly off chuckles, drowned Rhodey’s groan of despair and the movie playing on tv.

“Ugh,” the older man muttered, wiping a hand down his face, “you really are your father’s son.”

If anything, the statement brightened Vision’s smile and made Tony happy laughter louder.


End file.
